Don's new plan!
by Nikita99
Summary: Don has a new plan, but to perfect it, all he needs is a little of CBI's help. So together, Roma and Don go to catch a bomb smuggler and hand the bombs to CBI? But would everything go according to plan? Or does Don have something else on mind other than romancing with Roma.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is another one of my Don's fanfiction's. Please review and any ideas or criticisms are free to be said. Thanks guys, I will update soon.

I was sitting in my office when the telephone rang, and I casually picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Roma? Come to my office immediately." Came Mr Malik's voice from the other end of the line.

I agreed and walked out of my office and into his. While I was walking, I noticed a mirror so I just stopped randomly to correct hair, and make sure I looked fine. To be honest, I'm usually complimented as being very stubborn which I agree with.

I entered the office, and Mr Malik was looking straight at me with multiple questions in his eyes. "Roma, we have a new case which you need to handle!"

I was shocked, as Mr Malik never gave me another case except Don's. He knew I wanted to catch him really badly so he just left me alone with Don's case. But today? Why? I couldn't change case until Don got caught.

But before I could shower him with a million questions, he noticed confusion in my eyes and continued. "I know what your thinking. To be honest, this case is similar. You will working with someone who agreed to help us find the terrorists who are smuggling bombs in Malaysia."

"Bombs? Who would he be helping us?" I asked, getting slightly impatient. Truthfully, patience has never being my strong point.

"Don't overreact please."

A door opened and in came a criminal who sent butterflies through my stomach upon seeing him. He was the charmer, oh stop it Roma! But I had to admit to myself that every time I see him, it scares the hell out of me.

"Hello, Roma...long time.. My wild cat!"

My pulse ran a thousand beats faster, although I regarded him as a cold hearted killer, there was still a part of me who didn't want him dead. He was waiting patiently for my reaction but all I could simply say was, "Don?" And even that came out as a squeaky whisper. How embarrassing.

"Oh you remember me? I was hoping so, it had been two years since we last met. Missed me?" He was smirking, I never understood his sense of humor. At least I didn't overreact.

"You wish I missed you!" Although that was a lie, I hated admitting it that not seeing him for two years did put her off a lot and Arjun was a bit confused and angry with her constantly running after Don.

"We'll I am charming." He gave a cheeky little smile before sitting down comfortable on the couch, as if he were sitting in his own house.

"Don agreed to help us on this case!"

"Are you serious sir? He would help us?" I yelled now, suddenly overreacting about this situation. That's how I was, I don't overreact when necessary but instead when the situation is completely over. They however, Malik and Don didn't look surprised at this as they have probably experienced me with this habit before.

"Roma, I knew you wouldn't lose your habits."

"He is the only one who knows about this smuggling so you would have to work with him," Mr Malik interrupted to break the tension, "you will have to listen to him on every step. These are my orders."

I just sighed, that was all I could do. Giving immunity for Don in Malaysia meant that he couldn't get caught and on top of that, he was my boss in my own case. How pathetic does that sound?

"So shall we go discuss it at my house?" Don said casually as if I was his own to take with him wherever.

"Excuse me?" Why would we discuss it at his house? Is he out of his mind?

Instead he just laughed, "Upon Malik's orders, you have to board a flight to Malaysia tomorrow morning."

"So?"

He raised an eyebrow, "so we have to talk about the mission tonight."

I sighed again, knowing I had lost this. He was gonna take me to his place. But I still had one option. "Well I am not going anywhere with you!" I replied as firmly as I could but he seemed unfazed about my tone as if, him coming into CBI building and asking an officer to come to his house happens everyday.

Before Don could answer, Malik interrupted. "Roma, didn't I say you follow everything I say?"

"But going to his house—"

"My orders. You would be safe there, because the terrorists already know that someone is planning to stop them so they may attack."

I raised my eyebrows, "really? Are they going to come to India from Malaysia just to kill me?"

"You never know. Now shall we?" Don asked impatiently. He was seriously on the edge of his patience meter and I could tell that by the looks he was giving.

I looked defeated, so I just followed Don out of the building and got into his Mercedes Benz, feeling a bit out of place in this mission.

We drove silently for a long time when he broke the silence, "you are awfully quiet today!"

"Just thinking."

"You could share." He gave an innocent little smile that I always knew, there was something behind it.

I just smiled and kept quiet.

"Roma, tell me. You should be chasing a lot of criminals! Why are you always after me?"

We entered the gates of his house, no his bungalow! It was huge.

When I didn't answer, he began..."am I that desirable?"

I gave him a hard stare which meant he wasn't getting any answer off me and he knew that so instead he led me inside to the living room. Ayesha and Sameer were already there waiting for us.

"You know what I think?" Whispered Don, "I think you missed me. Welcome home!"

Don just went to his desk and sat, ordering me that he would tell me the details of this mission in a couple of minutes so I just sat and waited patiently.

It had been half an hour and I was getting smirks from Don's table, his face clearly showing amusement as he made me wait so long. "It has been half an hour! Don't I deserve at least a slight bit of information now?"

Don smiled, and made his way towards me. "As you know, bombs are being smuggled and we have to find those bombs and return it to the CBI!"

I smiled back, "uh huh? Are you really giving the bombs to the CBI? Or is this another game for you?"

"What do you think?" He turned back and returned to his desk.

Sameer continued for Don, "Roma, we are leaving tomorrow. There is a hotel which would have a bomb in it and we have to find that."

"Ok."

I left the house then, and slept well the until the next morning. We got to our flight and landed safely in Malaysia. We checked into our hotel and all this time, Don and I didn't speak a word to each which I thought was quite odd but I wasn't going to plead him to talk to me either, no matter how uncomfortable it was getting.

Soon when I was in my room, I received a knock on my door and opened it, and Don casually walked in closing the door behind him.

Before I could ask what he was doing here, he said. "You shouldn't open the door to anyone like that, did you forget that there is a bomb in the hotel?"

"You were gonna come inside anyway...even if I opened the door or not." I smiled.

"Ahh..." He smirked, "you know me too well."

He advanced towards me, with that smirk still on his face and I slowly backed away until I reached the wall and there was no where else to go. He was basically on my face now, a few inches and our lips would meet but I wasn't going to allow that, no matter what I felt for him.

"Don, what are you doing?" I thought I said it firmly but it came out as a harsh whisper.

He grabbed my hands gently and pinned me to the wall, with an even gentle touch. Why wasn't I stopping him? My senses were just dead at his touch..."what do you think?" He asked.

"Don, get off!" I demanded and started shaking my hands to free myself from his grip and even more so, from his gaze. When I was starting to get out of control he held me tighter and whispered in my ear, "shh! My wild cat! I'm not here to do this, can you come to the lobby in a few hour, we need to discuss a few things."

He got off me and left, and somehow I felt as if, in every battle, in every argument or fight...he seemed to be the winner all the time. How does he do it?

Soon I left my room and went to the lobby but didn't catch even a slight sight of Don anywhere. I just sat down pretending to read a magazine, when I received a phone call. It was Sameer.

"Hello?"

"Roma, don't look now but you are being watched."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I am at the counter, but don't look."

"Oh ok." Why would I get watched?

"Roma, 7 o'clock."

And he disconnected the phone call. I casually got up and went to the cafe, and I could feel someone following me. As soon as I got to the cafe, I realised it was still closed and no one was there, so just as the intruder came close to me, I jammed him towards the wall and put a knife to his throat which I picked up while coming there.

I realised I was pointing the knife to Don, and he looked up at me with those innocent eyes.

"Don?" I asked, quite shocked.

"Hmm, do they teach you this in CBI? Pointing the knife towards your fellow workmate?"

"I thought I was being followed."

"Yeah. By me!"

"But Sam called me an—"

"Oh, Sam. It may be someone who is flattered by your beauty..." He smirked and I got off him. "I need you to keep an eye on someone."

"Who?"

"Jack Shiever!"

"Who—"

"He is a technical bomb expert, and he works for Vardhan. They all all smuggling bombs here, until the deal takes place. Amazing right?"

"Totally."

"Come on."

I followed him into the elevator where there was shady looking man, who Don gave weird looks to. Before I could ask who he was, the man said, "Don, what are you doing here?"

"Vacation."

The man raised his eyebrows, "vacation? And whose that?"

"Am I supposed to know everyone who gets on this lift?"

It was clear that Don knew this man from before and he was pretending as if he didn't know me. Why? Although, I wanted to ask badly who that man was, I just kept quiet and went along with Don's game.

"So you don't know her?" He said, "she is very pretty, don't you think?" He eyed me up and down and I gave him a hard stare. "Don't you think Don?" He repeated.

"I would prefer not getting slapped, thank you." Don smirked, although I could feel that he was clearly annoyed by this man's presence. The man started coming a little closer to me and I suddenly felt very self conscious but I stood my ground.

"What are you doing Jack?"

Jack? Oh so he was the person who worked for Vardhan...the bomb expert. Wow, who knew he could be such a jerk.

"Don, I'm just trying to be close to the girl."

"There is no need for that."

"Why? Aren't you on vacation? And plus, you don't even know her."

I could hear Sameer's voice in my ear, "Roma, Don would get off at the next floor but I want you to stay in the lift for another two floors. It's so that Jack doesn't suspect that you both know each other."

I couldn't say ok but he knew that I agreed. Don stiffened next to me, was it because he didn't want to leave me with this psycho idiot? The doors opened and Don got out of the elevator and I pretended not to notice and as soon as Don got out and the elevator doors closed in, Jack grabbed me. I tried to flinch and get out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Let go off me."

"Oh, I never see girls as beautiful as you here."

He covered my mouth and dragged me out of the elevator and into what I assumed to be his suit.

"Roma, are you alright? Where are you?" Sameer's voice was ringing in my ear but I couldn't reply so instead I kicked at Jack's face and body while he dropped me on the bed. He had blood splattered all over his face. His own blood. I kicked him so hard with my heals that it caused his nose to bleed.

"Why we you being so violent? Come let me—" he demanded before I punched him in the stomach. He grabbed my hair and slapped me a few times on my face, causing my lips to bleed.

Suddenly the door flung open and I could see Don on the other side, in rage. He raced over to Jack, grabbing his arm and flung him towards the dresser. He walked over to him, with his killer look on.

"Don?" Jack looked surprised and startled, "I thought you didn't know this girl."

How could Don remain so calm and give him time to speak at this point? "Cut the crap! You knew the whole time that she was mine." Jack seemed to smirk, but Don continued in his furious tone, "and to think of it, how could you forget that little detail that Don's girls are always dangerous."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jack said, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Haven't you seen the condition she made you fall into."

"Oh yea definitely, but see the condition that your little bird is in." He pointed to me and I realised that I was bleeding from my lips and on my arm, there was a deep cut, which I couldn't remember how it came to be.

Don glanced at me, and during that time Jack got up and came towards me, with Don silently watching from behind. He quickly took my head and hit me to the headboard of the bed, and before I could react, I fainted.

All I could see and hear after that was, Don saying, "no one messes with my ladies." Followed by multiple gunshots.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hope you enjoy my new chapter, and please review or any ideas or criticism would be accepted...Thanks guys.**

**enjoy...**

I woke up sleeping on a soft fabric bed, and as I opened my eyes, I could see Don sitting in front of me with clear amusement on his face. I sat up and looked around my surroundings, realising I was in Don's suite. He was still staring at me and it made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Don?"

"Now, don't start asking 'where am I'?" He smirked. When he didn't get a reply from me, he continued, "You passed out at Jack's apartment."

"Why did you leave me in the lift?" I asked, coming to consciousness.

"What else could I have done? Walk out with you ? Do you think he would have believed that we didn't know each other?"

Now that he reminded me, "why were you pretending you didn't know me?"

"If he knew, then he would have tormented you more than me." He raised his eyebrows, "and I am surprised you aren't all over me, crying your eyes out."

I just stared at him in horror or amusement, I couldn't tell much. "Why would I be crying?"

"Any girl would, if she nearly got raped."

Now that he mentioned it, it was horrific. I can't believe that man tried to rape me. What if Don didn't come at the right time? What if Don came a few minutes late? Would I have been in bed naked with him? Thinking about all those made me terrified. Even though Don saved me from him, I wasn't going to thank him. I was deep in my thoughts for a couple of long minutes whine Don cleared his throat, indicating me to talk.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"None of your business."

I tried to get up but my whole body ached in pain. I still tried to stand up just as Don got off his chair to give me support but I declined it. As I tried to walk, I realised I pulled a muscle on my leg so it was harder to walk, and in trying to stand up straight, I fell over on Don but he caught me just on time.

He looked at me, his eyes boring irritation, "why can't you just rest?" He asked, still holding tight onto me.

"Can you take me to my room?" I asked but since I didn't get a reply I added, "please?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why not?"

"You have to stay here, I don't want you running into another rapist."

"You would be there to save me anyway!" I smirked and he just smiled, impressed by my sense of humour when I was clearly in so much pain.

"No, apparently I haven't opened up a business called saving girls from psychos."

I laughed, and motioned him to let go but he wasn't letting go. "Can you let go please?"

He let go and I stood in front of him, deep in thought again. When he realised, he put his hand to my shoulder and asked, "Roma, look don't worry about it."

"How do you expect me not worry?" I asked, with a tear escaping from my eye, "I nearly got —" he didn't let me finish.

"Shhh." He said and grabbed me in a gentle hug, but this time I didn't protest. That was when I started crying totally, damping his shirt in tears although he didn't seem to mind. He held me like that for a couple of seconds and I felt calm. There was this magical touch about him.

I soon let go, feeling a little embarrassed although I sensed that he enjoyed it. Ayesha came into the room soon after hugging Don and he returned the hug. I felt a slight bit of jealousy, for some unknown reason but did my best to hide it.

"Why did you call me to the lobby?" I asked Don, in attempt to change topic.

"Oh yes, that was to meet Jeremy."

"And who is that?"

"Just an old enemy."

I have heard of old friends but apparently in Don's dictionary, old enemies existed too. He said it so casually as if it would just take him a few minutes to turn this old enemy into late enemy.

"Why did I need to meet him?"

"He apparently knows where the bombs could be, since our little friend Jack has dies now."

Hearing Jack's name caused goosebumps on my arm, anyway why was I feeling afraid? I was a cop and Jack was a criminal...he needed to die anyway.

"And how do you know he has the bombs."

He smirked, "Whether Don greet his friends or not, he always keeps track of his enemies."

"So what do we do now?" I asked feeling a little lost in this whole conversation all of a sudden.

"You just have to win his trust and find information for us." Ayesha replied instead of Don. "Simple."

"And you thought of that?" I asked, not mainly as a question but rather a statement.

"Yes me and Sameer. Don has said straight forward that he is against the decision but still that's what you are going to do."

I liked the way how Ayesha spoke, totally straightforward. Although I didn't like being against Don in this fight about if I should win this guys trust or not but I had to do it, at least this one time.

"Ok fine." As I said those two words, Don stared at me in a puzzled frown as if he wasn't believing that I had agreed to do this. He almost seemed vulnerable at that point and sort of dangerous, his face masking the emotions of a killer but that quickly went away with a smirk and he said, "Since we are all making our own decisions here, why don't I go entertain myself?"

He left the room in his usually cat like walk. I assumed he was going to the bar, to entertain himself. I didn't really care anyway.

"Maybe you should go find Jeremy."

"Good idea."

I left the room, and before entering the lobby I quickly checked on my makeup and hair. They both looked fine to me so I entered the hall silently yet confidently. The only problem here was that I didn't know who Jeremy was, and Ayesha and Don seemed to have forgotten that ever so slightly issue.

Oh how was I going to find him now? When I don't even know what he looks like. A man tapped me on my shoulder and I quickly spun around to come face to face with a short bearded man, maybe in his early 40s.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering who this person was.

"You don't look like your from around here. Finally I see some indian here."

So this guy turned out to be just an indian looking for company. I smiled and greeted him, shaking his hand.

"What brings you here?"

"Just vacation. And you?" I really didn't feel like chit-chatting here on mission right now but a little talk won't hurt anyone.

"Business."

He certainly didn't look like some business man but I didn't care or bother to ask. Now I didn't care if I see Jeremy or not now but I spotted Don just across from the man talking to me who seems to be staring into me as if I had made a terrible mistake.

"I have to go." I said.

"Ok, Well, what was your name again?"

"Roma."

I was just about making my way to leave when he said, "Well I hope to see you again soon, I am Jeremy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone reading my fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me some ideas for the next coming chapters. I'll be sure to include your idea in a chapter ahead. Thanks guys.**

**enjoy...**

I was sitting in Don's room after meeting Jeremy, and I couldn't believe that it was him all along who I was talking to. Don was staring at me from his computer desk, why did he always seem so busy on his laptop? I couldn't understand but he was giving me dirty looks for some reason and I was returning them.

Sameer however on the other hand couldn't seem to bare it anymore as he interrupted our stares and said, "Roma? How could you not know that you weren't talking to Jeremy?"

Before I could reply, Don answered for me. "Because she is stupid!" He said standing up from his desk.

I was angry then, he had no right to say that. I never knew what Jeremy looked like or I never even talked to him before which was why I couldn't recognise him and here it felt as Don was standing atop my head.

"Don, I never saw him before," I said calmly before putting on a firmer voice, "how was I supposed to know who he was!"

"No that's right," he replied in an equally aggressive tone. "You don't know anything!"

I seriously couldn't understand why he was making such a big fuss over this little matter. I never felt like he overreacted on anything, he usually viewed everything calmly.

"Don—" Sameer tried to interrupt but he was silenced by Don's hand, gesturing him to get out of the room...a bit politely.

Sameer left without a word or a backward glance an I suddenly felt cautious standing in the same room with Don...alone. Don doesn't know or understand what he does to me, when he approaches but I tried to control my feeling, at least this time.

"Don? What are you doing?" I asked as he was slowly approaching me, removing his tie.

He lifted his eyebrows, "I don't have anything on my mind right now, but what do you think?"

I decided it was best not to answer that, so I backed away slowly until I hit my back onto a wall. My heart beat got faster and I secretly hoped that my cheeks weren't flushing red, even though my face felt boiling hot. As he neared me, I smelled his cologne, and that filled me with so much desire.

"Roma! —" he said, surprising me with his gentle tone. He was just ant ya few seconds back, I was surprised how fast his mood changes. Or maybe he was still angry and the gentleness was just a mask for the time being. I couldn't understand, it was impossible to understand Don's feeling or know what he would do next. I guess, he was the only one who knew that.

"You don't know what you have done. You aren't meant to befriend Jeremy."

"But, I thought we agreed on that." I asked, surprised that he seemed to have forgotten our little agreement a few hours back.

"Yes, you and Ayesha agreed on it."

"But—" I started to protest but he put his finger on my mouth.

"Shh," he said, "Roma, you don't know how powerful he is. He could kill you anytime he gets suspicious."

He neared her once more, his mouth coming to her ear sending tingles up her spine and her stomach doing a weird flip inside, "you could die!" He whispered.

"Don...we agreed on this and that is what I'm going to do."

He backed off looking at me eye to eye. "Why? Don't you care for your life?"

"This is for the mission. I don't care if I die for it or not!"

His grip tightened around my arm, "No. Roma, you don't understand. There is only that much I can take. You die and everyone around you dies starting with Arjun!"

I got furious, he had no right to kill Arjun! "No!" I yelled pushing him away from me. "You cannot kill Arjun. He has nothing to do with this."

"If you don't want Arjun dead, then don't die!" He smirked, "as simple as that."

I sighed, I always felt like he won every single battle they fought, be it physical or mental. He always seemed like the king and as long as I have known him, he always had the upper hand in everything.

As I was thinking, without me knowing, he approached me, putting his hands around my waistline. I was startled in the beginning but that soon went away as he hug me tightly and I ended up not protesting. He always had a way to calm me down or to relax me when things get hard. I really needed his hug badly and when I got it now, I wasn't going to stop it.

"Roma," he whispered, "you don't know what you do to me."

I was so carried away by his gentle touches that I didn't hear half the thing he said. As soon as he started laying smooth kisses on my cheek and me responding to them, the door of his room flew open and Ayesha walked in. Don immediately let go off me, and back away. Ayesha eyed us both in turn, with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I disturbed." She seemed pained and I knew why. She was loving a person who couldn't promise her love in return. She was loving a person who she could never marry. She was loving a person who played with death every day, every minute, every second of his life. Although these stuff never came from Ayesha's mouth, it wasn't hard to understand as I felt the same as her.

"Don't be sweetheart." Don winked. "It's all good. I was just explaining something to Roma."

Ayesha smiled settling herself onto a couch next to Don.

"Well, I'm gonna go." I said casually, feeling slightly embarrassed and a little sad to have stopped our little conversation. None of them objected so I just left the room. As I walked into the lobby, I noticed Jeremy there too. Why did he always hang around the lobby? Didn't he have some other place to be? I felt scared to even get out of this hotel now, as I would pass the lobby and he would be there to greet me.

"Hey." He said, and I was surprised at how quick he noticed me. It was like he was just waiting for me to step out through those elevator doors so he could say 'hi'. I realised this wouldn't be the best time to ignore or avoid him so I replied to his greeting by politely waving and at the same time, trying not to look like an idiot.

"So? What's up?" He asked, and I didn't see anything bad in talking to him once, he seemed pretty nice. There was no hint of suspicion in his eyes or voice towards me so I guess a little talk wouldn't hurt as long as Don didn't know about it or he would be furious again.

"Hey, nothing much. What about you? You always seem to hang out at the lobby."

He laughed, "Well, You could say I was waiting for you if you like."

I smiled at his polite yet flirty tone.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to a casino party with me?"

"A casino party? But we hardly know each other." I replied, trying to sneak out of the subject. If Don found out that I attended a casino party with this man, he most probably would skin me alive, knowing his hatred towards Jeremy. I didn't understand why I suddenly felt so scared from Don. At every point and decision nowadays, I seemed to involve Don in it by asking myself what he would think of my decision.

When I didn't respond, he said..."Its not only us. I know a lot of people at this hotel. Most of the hotel would be there.

I laughed and thought that this would be the best opportunity to find out more about him so I said, "ok ok. I'll come."

He smiled and greeted me bye. As I was making my way to the elevator to go to my room, I was grabbed by the arm and dragged into a silent, quiet corridor where you didn't catch sight of anybody. Glancing up, I realised it was Don with his furious face once more.

"Why are you going to his casino party? Have you lost some brain cells?"

I certainly didn't approve of his stupid and rude behaviour with me. "No, it's to find out more stuff about—"

"And what are those stuff?" He asked, not letting me finish my sentence.

"Don," I raised my eyebrows, "about the bombs."

He let go off me and turned around, not wanting to face me. "Are you stupid?" He asked, turning around, "do you think he has those bombs lying around here? And would he tell you just because you talked a few times? Do you really think you were assigned to do this job to catch criminals? It's all a ploy Roma!"

I was surprised at what he was saying, "what do you mean it's a ploy?"

"There are no bombs here." Don had his serious tone and when he had the serious tone, it meant trouble...and soon. "We know for sure. You were conned, to be killed by Vardhan!"

"But—"

"No...we found out just yesterday. Vardhan is after us, and so is Jeremy, as far as I know. You cannot go to that party."

"Don, he seemed nice to me. I'm going to that party and that's it!"

He sighed, knowing that he had lost. At least that's what I thought. "Alright fine!" He said probably not wanting to argue more. "Because you are being so stubborn and have decided that you would go, I'll be there too."

I was just about to protest but he shushed me and left. I guess, there was only that much I could win in an argument with him. He was coming to the party too, and I actually wanted him to come for once, just in case.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I got ready for the party and made my way to the casino. Amongst the crowd, I could just make out Don mingling in with the models. Although my heart felt very light noticing his hands going up the girls body, I pretended not to notice and made my way to where Jeremy was.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted me.

I smiled.

"Glad you could make it." Even Jeremy had a model with him but upon seeing me, he isolated the idol in the middle and took me to one of the roulette tables.

"So? Do you like the party?"

"Yeh, it's nice."

I quickly glanced over at the side of the casino where Don would be there but he wasn't there anymore and the models had occupied themselves with someone else. I looked around trying to spot him, before hearing a chuckle beside me, which caused me to glance over sharply. Don was standing right next to me, what if Jeremy saw him?

"Don?"

"Shh... Don't use that name. It's too familiar to these people."

"Jeremy would see you!" I hissed in his ear.

"He doesn't recognise me, we never met. By the way, the more noise you make, the more chances that he will see me."

"Don—"

"Don't use that name," he was furious but added, "please."

"What do I call you then?"

"Vijay!"

Hearing that name sent tingles up my spine. I used to be in love with him once although I never met him before, Don never gave a chance.

By seeing my hesitation he said, "Roma...just call me vijay."

Jeremy looked over at me and smiled, indicating that he has won a couple of times and even though I was paying no attention what so ever, I managed to appear interested for the time being. Don being next to me, was causing me to loose all to eh concentration on this mission. Why did he always have to spoil things for me?

"Can you leave?" I asked Don politely. Never in a lifetime am I going to the ever to him as Vijay, even for the sake of this mission.

"Why? I am a respected member of this casino." He smirked and truthfully, his politeness nearly made me spit my drink.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Ye, I am fine." I replied, surprising myself.

He was continuously winning which was a good thing because that kept his attention elsewhere and away from me. On the other side of me, Don was flirting with the models paying no attention to the games or me, so I was left just staring at the table while people won.

Suddenly a gun shot took everyone's eyes of their companions and onto the threat. There were a few people with guns shooting everywhere and causing people to run. In all this tension, I didn't realise when Jeremy ran away and when Don grabbed me and flung me underneath a huge table where we lay unnoticeable.

"I told you." Don said as the thieves started threatening the staff.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little irritated.

"This wasn't a good idea."

"How was I supposed to know there would be a robbery?" I whispered.

"You weren't. Who was supposed to save you if I wasn't there."

"Jeremy." I said with confidence.

Don raised his eyebrows in attempt of mocking me once more and proving me wrong, "Jeremy? I don't see him anywhere." He tilted his head a little more towards me and I realised how close we were.

I tried to take my eyes off his intoxicating face, "well—"

"Shh–" he cut me off.

The thieves got all the money they wanted and with a few more gunshots, they left. Don got me out of the table gently while everyone was coming back to there senses. The staff had called the police but they were late. The whole casino, which gleamed just a few hours back was now broken to pieces. The tables were broken, the chair were thrown and no money was in sight.

"Don?"

"What happened there?" He pointed to my elbow which was bleeding badly. Now that he mentioned it, I realised when he pushed me underneath the table, my elbow rested near the end of the table which was sharp.

"It's just a cut?" I said, feeling a little unsure if he would just leave me alone.

"Roma, blood dripping isn't a cut." He seemed annoyed now. "Come with me."

Before I had a chance to protest or at the very least reply, he grabbed my hand and led me to the elevator. Getting in, he pushed the top floor button. I kept quite during the whole elevator ride, knowing it was better not to talk to him right now. He may be furious now, since I went to the party without his approval but he followed me in there.

He led me into his suite where I couldn't catch sight of Ayesha at all. He made me sit on the couch while he bandaged my arm. I couldn't believe he could be that gentle, I never knew Don developed some first aid skills too. After he had finished he grabbed a chair and sat in front of me, all the gentleness gone.

"Don—"

"Don! That's my name and you listen to everything Don says!" He said, cutting me off. "When I tell you not to do something, you don't do it. Why did you go?"

"To get closer to Jeremy. I thought we both agreed on this."

"We?" Don raised his eyebrows, "Roma, if I remember, you agreed on it without my approval."

"Why do you have to be so—"

"Possessive?" He cut me off once more and it was driving me crazy! "Yes, I have to be. Your mine Roma. If anything happened to you right now, while I wasn't there..."

"But nothing happened did it?"

He got up from his chair and I followed. He seemed to be going out of the room, but I just stood there like a complete moron, unable to do anything.

"Where are you going?" I asked finally.

"To remember, this is my suite. I don't invite people who don't obey my rules."

I realised that was my cue to leave. He left into the bedroom, and I just left the room. I guess Don did have a point, but I had to defend myself too. I went into my room to get some rest but when I reached my room, the door had already been open. I remember closing it before I left. I slowly approached the room and went inside being careful. I checked all the rooms and came to a decision that the door must have opened accidentally.

I laid myself on the bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. I needed time to think over the events of tonight to come to a conclusion on why everything got stuffed up. This would also give Don sometime to cool himself. I was pretty sure he didn't want to talk to me right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, sorry for the late update but enjoy...please review things for the next chapter as I have no idea what to do.**

The next morning, Sameer came running into my room looking worried. I was all dressed and he just burst into the room.

"Are you alright?"

Uh- yeh.." I replied, surprised by his concern.

"Don told me what happened."

"Wait, Don told you?" When he nodded, I raised my eyebrows repeating the question, "Don told you?"

"Yes Roma. Don told me." He didn't seem too worried now.

"But why? He was full on pissed at me last night!"

Sameer sighed, "you should know, he cares about you." He smiled.

"Please. Don? He cares about me?"

"Yes." Sameer seemed confident. "He wants you to meet him at the cafe."

"Does he even know that he isn't supposed to be walking around like that in public? If anyone sees him—"

"And would you be able to tell him that?" Sameer said, cutting me off. I was sure he had developed Don's habit by being around him so much. Don never gave anyone a chance to speak and if Sameer turned into Don too then I would go crazy.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because you go speechless when he is near you." With that, he left.

I was left staring at the floor wondering if I really do go speechless near him. Do I? I didn't think I did, maybe sometimes but not always. I realised that I was running out of time and I needed to meet Don in the cafe. I went downstairs into the cafe to find it totally empty and even though that wasn't a surprise since no one came here this early in the morning, it was a surprise not to see Don here. He was always on time and if he told me to come here, then he would be here too.

I decided to wait, so I sat down at the stairs picking up dirty looks from the shady waiter. After bout half an hour, Don finally showed up and my patience meter was on the edge. I was frustrated by now because of his lack of punctuality. He sat down in front of me casually not even bothering to apologise for his lateness.

"Do you realise what the time is? I waited half an hour for you."

"I'm sorry," he smirked, "I got caught up."

"And what are you doing walking around the hotel? No one should see you."

"No one cares in this hotel."

"Did you find Jeremy?" I asked, trying to change subject.

The moment I asked about him, I regretted it. His face expression turned from amusement to dead serious. He was once more furious at Jeremy for the slackness in protecting me.

"Why do you have to talk about him all the time?" Asked Don, "you should know that the moment I find him next, he is dead."

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"He is annoying. Sweetheart, he has killed many people and he bothers me every time we meet."

"Why did you call me here?"

"Oh yes. Sameer wants you to do him a favour."

"He could have asked—"

"Scared."

"Since when is he scared of me?"

"Since you started disobeying my rules."

I realised that I was asking too many stupid questions so I calmed down before I exploded. Lack of patience with Don leads you no where but rather you become the reason for his amusement.

"As I was saying, what was the favour?"

"You need to shift to my suite."

"What? Are you cra—"

He didn't let me finish, "you are too much in danger in your room. Jeremy found out that you are with me so he would most likely kill you."

"How did he find out? Don't tell me you—"

"I told him."

He did exactly what I was afraid of. Why would he tell him that I was with him? I had the feeling that Don was trying to stuff the mission up because of his carelessness...but that was so unlike Don. If he starts something, he finishes it off properly. Surely he must have had a reason for telling Jeremy but I hated it when Don did things without asking or atleast telling me first.

"Why?"

"We met each other, just an hour back. I told him to stay away from you...simple." He smiled one of his dangerous smiles. Something told me that, when he was talking about some business that he had to take care of before meeting me, it related to this.

"An hour?" I asked, "is he still alive Don?"

He smiled and I got even more curious, "yes he is."

That calmed me down a little, just a little. Don was still a threat to Jeremy and I couldn't change that even if I wanted to. As of now, Jeremy was safe but I didn't know for how long, how long would it be before Don changes his mind and wants to kill him? That I didn't know but I hoped it would not happen. We still had to get information from Jeremy, but I just didn't know how I was going to ask him or even face him now, now that Don told him.

"Don't worry, you can still meet him." He started, "under my guidance though."

"I'm not a baby."

"But immature."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are so careless that you do things without thinking over them."

"Isn't that supposed to be you?" I asked, feeling irritated. "You are mainly the one who does things without asking me or without giving it a second thought." When he didn't do anything but raise his eyebrows, I continued. "I mean, who tells a criminal our identity when we are here to catch him?"

"He is dangerous Roma. You don't know but he is. I think over everything I do, and right now...if you don't want to shift to my suite, I advise you to be careful."

I had nothing to reply now, when he explained things so gently. I suddenly wanted to melt away by his gentle tone but I had to control myself so I tried not to show it, but knowing Don, he probably realised. He smirked and got up to leave.

Before he left, he said, "but knowing you, you wouldn't follow my advise even if it was the first thing on your list...so good luck."

Was it just me, or did Don just hesitate? I wondered. Don didn't seem like himself these days, sure he argued with me and got angry but there was still something about him that was missing from a couple of days. His mind seemed to be out somewhere else. I have to find out what it it before he ruins the whole mission with carelessness.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I didn't update this...I got sidetracked with Don 3. **

**Enjoy...**

I went up to my room, thinking about Don for the whole way. Sameer greeted me in my room, it was a surprise that he was still there.

"What's wrong?" I asked, when his face was down.

"Did you meet Don?"

"Yes."

"Ok good, I just wanted to make sure he was fine."

Sometimes, I never understood why he cared so much for Don. It felt like Sameer cared more about Don than Don could care about himself.

"What's wrong with Don?"

"The deal is taking place today, so he is a litte cautious."

"But I thought we still had time."

"No. You have to keep an eye on Don. Or even an ear." He handed me a microchip and as soon as I our it on, I could hear Don saying something to Sameer, inside my ear. Sameer left the room.

"Don?"

"Oh great. Now I have to put up with you inside my ear too."

"If you didn't like it, then you should have never gotten me here."

He laughed, "is your mood off because I'm not spending quality time with you?"

He was back to joking around again, and I liked that but I would have preferred if he didn't

joke with me.

"The deal is taking place today," he was serious again, "be alert."

"Wait, why did you say that it was Sameer's favour? When you asked me to shift?"

"If I said mine, you wouldn't have shifted anyway."

"Right." If only he knew how much I wanted to be close to him, but I just couldn't do it.

"Roma, Jack is here."

"Wait? Jack? I though he was dead, did he rise out of the dead?" Great, now I was making jokes.

"No, his twin." He replied, "this gets amusing each day."

I never understood how dark games like these amused Don?

"Did you know he had a twin?"

"Not until now."

"How do you know that that guy is a twin though."

"Roma, they have the same face."

"And the same name." I said, "who names both their children the same name? Especially when they are identical."

"Roma, you could ask their mother next time, could you come down now?"

I was walking down the stairs when I heard Sameer call in my ear. "Roma, come to Don's suite right now."

"But Don told me to come down."

"No come here Roma." Don said.

"Guys, I'm not two bodies. I'm going to Sameer first, Don you have to wait."

I went up to Don's room, and just as I entered, Sameer was staring at something in front of him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look." He pointed to a body on he floor.

I grabbed a closer look to get shocked, it was Ayesha...she was dead. How did this happen? We talked just yesterday, and looking at the bullet wounds, she was killed badly. Who could have done such a thing?

So many thoughts were running through my mind, but most important of all...what if Don found out? He seriously had a lot of respect for Ayesha and if he found out that she was no more, what would he do?

Sameer looked just as shocked as I looked. We both never understood how Ayesha could be killed.

"Is she dead?"

"No, she is breathing." That calmed me down, I was thinking that she was dead.

"Let's take her to the hospital."

"No, she won't survive. We would get caught."

"Are you crazy, if we don't take her to the hospital now, she definitely would not survive."

"Roma, it's no use. She is already dead...just a few breaths."

"But—" I couldn't let myself ask, but I had to, "what if Don found out?"

"Found out what?" Don asked, and I jerked before Sameer calmed me down.

"N-no-nothing."

"Roma, when you hesitate, I know something is wrong. Where are you guys?"

"Pool." Sameer said.

"Restaurant." I said, we both looked at each. We said both of those places at the same time which would have grown a Don even more suspicious.

"Which one is it?" I couldn't see Don, but I knew he raised his eyebrows.

"Don...wait we are coming."

"No, you stay...I'm coming." He said firmly, and he got cut off.

Sameer and myself glanced at each other once and started running around like mad people trying to move Ayesha into the bathroom. After we were done, I wiped the bloodstains off the floor and Sameer removed the broken furniture. Don came in just as we were done.

My hair was a mess from all that running and Sameer was sweating.

"Did you two have wrestling fight?" He asked, smirking.

We both glanced at each other before looking at the floor.

"Where is my chair?" He asked, looking around.

I suddenly realised that the chair he was looking for had been broken and Sameer disposed it, but I had to find an excuse.

"The room service people took it, they needed to clean it."

Don didn't seem to believe it, as I spoke so fast that I nearly heard myself. He came near me running his hand around the edge of my dress. For a second, I didn't understand what he was doing before realising that a blood stain was on my dress.

"Where did this come from?"

I already made myself look stupid, so I decided to be quite, looking at the floor. Sameer remained quiet too, knowing that the more we try to hide it, the more he would find out.

He went to his bathroom, but Sameer stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get something off my bathroom." He said, "and to remember, this is my suite, and you both are not welcome here."

"Don, we need to tell you something."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not uploading for so long**

**enjoy...xoxo**

Don stopped midway and half turned towards us. I looked over at Sameer but he refused to tell him so I swallowed and started, "Don, we both know how much you love Ayesha—"

He turned to me with raised eyebrows but I continued, "we think, that someone tried to kill her..."

"What is the matter with you?" He asked coldly, interrupting.

"And succeeded." Sameer finished the sentence leaving Don in dismay.

Sameer and myself glanced at each other, both wondering whether it was dismay or shock that Don was left in. Part of me thought that he may not bother but now, looking at him...he was clearly showing signs of weakness. I couldn't bare the thought of him collapsing in front of me on the floor right now so I cleared my throat, louder tha expected, which was, as always a stupid thing for me to do.

"Don, are you okay?" Sameer asked carefully. We both knew that Don may tear us both apart, if we caused even a slightest amount of irritation...especially now.

He simply walked over to the bathroom and we just stood there, blankly staring at the bathroom door hoping Don would come out quickly. Ayesha's body lay there on the floor and in a few seconds, Don came out with Ayesha's body in his hands. He was smirking now and for some reason it broke me. Why would he be smirking at such a horrific issue? Didn't he love her?

"I knew she was dead." A slight tremor ran through his voice which would have gone unnoticed if I weren't paying attention.

"What? How?" I asked.

"I was present when she was killed."

"But you never told us. Who killed her?"

"Jack"

I glanced once at Sameer until I realised that he wouldn't be speaking so I asked, "wait, is it the dead Jack or the alive one? Is he the one that we met first? I mean the one that we saw before we knew that the other one was there? I mean—" I didn't make sense to myself so I just cut myself short knowing that I was making a fool of myself.

"Roma, if the dead Jack is dead, then how could he come and kill Ayesha?"

Now that he said it that way, made more sense and also made me appear like an unrealistic idiot. Why was he so cool in a situation like this? Didn't he have any emotions or more so, feelings on Ayesha? Although the fact that he didn't have any feelings relieved me somehow.

"No, but why didn't you tell us?" I asked, "I thought you saw Jack when you were talking to me on the ear piece. How could he come, kill her in 30 seconds and leave?"

"He is quick." Don smirked, clearly finding his joke funny.

"No, are you sure? How do you know?" I asked, changing the topic from his occasional humour.

"I know my enemies Roma." He said, waving a hand in front of him. "Do you see that beetle?"

I looked over at him oddly, what does he mean by a beetle? His mind seemed to be elsewhere these couple of days, but I still manage to get a look at the beetle he pointed at wondering what that would mean.

"Don't tell me some stupid story now, that the twin Jack owns beetles as pets and that beetle is his."

"For one thing, you could just call him Jack. The next thing is that he doesn't own beetles. I was the one who put that bug on him.

"Wait, that's a gadget? But it moves."

Don sighed, "it just moves around, so people don't suspect it, just incase if it slips and falls off criminals."

"So it doesn't have a soul?" I asked stupidly but I needed to know.

Sameer was just staring at us both dumbfounded as we were arguing, I guess he never argued with Don.

Either way, he answered when Don wouldn't reply, "no, it doesn't have a soul."

Don went over to the beetle and picked it up, the second he picked it up...it stopped moving and collapsed. I wondered where he gets these things from. Sameer couldn't have made it because he seemed as confused as I was when we saw the bug. I really wanted to ask but thought better of it. Now wouldn't be the right time...we have a dead girl in the bathroom.

"I need you to get closer to Jack and put this on him." He pulled out a cockroach. For a second, I thought it was real but it turned out to be the same type of bug.

I raised my eyebrows, "a cockroach?" I asked and once he nodded, I repeated, "seriously? La cucaracha?" I repeat in Spanish. Don apparently found that amusing as he smirked and Sameer appeared to be holding in laughter.

"Guys," I continue when they don't respond. "Beetles are small, but this cockroach is big. He would find out in an instant." I shoot worried glances over at both of them in turn.

"This is the only gadget I have right now that is smart enough to record and act as a video camera."

"Why can't you have a normal chip?"

"It's too simple. Insects look better." He smirked, just as I sighed, but he continued. "Now, go befriend Jack and attach this La cucaracha to his body where it isn't visible."

Now Don was making jokes...

TBC


End file.
